


Petites vignettes fraternelles part 3 : Dans la famille Tsukishima - TsukiHina

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Petites vignettes, la série [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Children of Characters, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas mais la petite marmaille si





	Petites vignettes fraternelles part 3 : Dans la famille Tsukishima - TsukiHina

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici l'OS TsukiHina de la série des Petites vignettes. La Saint Valentin approche aussi donc je vais écrire deux OS pour l'occasion.
> 
> Cette partie pour la fic donc pour les enfants des persos : ils fréquentent l'école de Yukigaoka pour la plupart. Miyabi Tanaka (TanaKiyo) 12 ans, est en sixième avec Kazuma Narita (NariKino). Himeko Oikawa (OiNoya), Haruya Iwaizumi (IwaKage), Mitsunori Kuroo (DaiKuro), Rikuto Matsukawa (MatsuHana) et Wakasa Ushijima (UshiSaku) ont 11 ans et sont en CM2, Hoshika et Youji Tsukishima (TsukiHina) et Kikuyo Yaku (YakuKen) ont 10 ans et sont en CE2. Enfin Mamoru Yamaguchi (YamaYachi) a 9 ans et est en CE1.
> 
> Yumeka Azumane (AsaSuga) et Masato Ennoshita (je ne mets pas avec qui Ennoshita a eu son enfant pour le mystère) ont 13 ans et sont en cinquième au collège.
> 
> Dernière note, la sixième est rattachée au primaire au Japon.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Shouyou s'étira paresseusement, un sourire alangui aux lèvres de bon matin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, les enfants à l'école et à l'écoute du son de la baignoire en train de se remplir dans la salle de bain, son compagnon était en train de lui préparer son bain. Son sourire s'élargit au moment où celui-ci retourna dans leur chambre où il s'agenouilla à son chevet en le couvant d'un regard tendre et un peu inquiet.

L'omega roux se retint de rire. Kei était encore plus aux petits soins pour lui lorsqu'il avait ses chaleurs et bien qu'il trouvait ce coté plus que prévenant touchant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être un peu amusé. "Tout va bien, Kei, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main, je suis juste épuisé mais c'est une bonne fatigue." Shouyou s'assit ensuite en retirant son drap, dévoilant des petites traces rosies le long de son torse.

L'alpha blond se sentit encore plus honteux à la vue des suçons. "Je me suis comporté comme un sauvage, marmonna-t-il en pensée tout en remontant ces lunettes.

\- Mais non, le réconforta immédiatement son mari, j'ai vraiment aimé et puis, comme m'a dit un jour Suga-san, plus un alpha te fait de suçons, plus ça prouve qu'il t'aime." Shouyou se remémora d'ailleurs avec délice la nuit d'hier. Il adorait secrètement ce Kei enfiévré plus direct que d'habitude. Son compagnon avait été toujours été très doux mais durant les chaleurs, il se montrait beaucoup plus déchainé avec ses baisers moites et ses caresses... Ça y est, j'en ai encore envie, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Et ce n'était pas dû aux chaleurs.

Leurs odeurs mêlées continuaient d'envahir la pièce en formant une douce harmonie acidulée. Rien que ça évoquait en lui ces instants sensuels. Kei secoua la tête suite à l'écoute du conseil saugrenu de Sugawara-san puis tréssauta en sentant le doigt de Shouyou courir doucement sur son épaule avant que le roux ne se penche pour lui sussurer à l'oreille. "Kei, j'en veux encore.

\- Toujours aussi insatiable à ce que je vois, rétorqua le blond bien que ce fut avec affection, mais en tant que ton compagnon, je me dois de te satisfaire, non?, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour ensuite porter son époux comme lors de leur nuit de noces. Ça lui rappelait de tendres souvenirs. "Bon, je te mets au bain mais avant que je te rejoigne, je vais aérer un peu la chambre.

\- Pas de souci, fit Shouyou en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le bain fut des plus affectueux et des plus chauds, rythmé par le son de l'eau par moments qui fut entrecoupé par des soupirs et des gémissements. Shouyou s'était mis à califourchon sur son époux et s'amusait à mouvoir son bassin, allant et venant sur la virilité de son cher et tendre tout en se délectant de mirer ses expressions tantôt sereines, tantôt plus éperdues.

Kei remarqua d'ailleurs son sourire taquin :"Ça t'amuse de me voir à ta merci?, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. La question fut rhétorique, bien sûr mais il voulut quand même voir ce que Shouyou allait lui répondre. Il ressentit chez l'omega de l'amusement et d'autres émotions plus affectueuses. "J'adore quand tu es comme ça, répondit le roux en posant ses lèvres sur le torse offert, je te trouve encore plus beau et... Aaaah!" Le blond venait de le prendre par les hanches pour lui imposer une cadence plus rapide. "A ton tour."

Shouyou se laissa alors mener en poussant ses cris à gorge déployée. Les enfants n'étaient pas là donc il put laisser tomber toute réserve. Kei était si bon en lui, si chaud. Il le vit en train de lui mordiller tendrement la clavicule avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leurs ébats ne durèrent que peu de temps, le plaisir montant vite à son paroxysme.

L'omega roux rompit alors le baiser avant de se mettre dos au blond pour s'asseoir devant lui. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire comblé lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière avant que des mains larges se mirent à errer tendrement sur son ventre. "Le souhait des jumeaux sera exaucé, déclara Kei en posant tendrement les lèvres sur la marque présente sur la nuque de son mari, vu qu'on a mis les bouchées doubles...

\- Oui, fit Shouyou en caressant les mains pour se rembrunir un peu, j'espère juste qu'ils seront sages pendant ma grossesse si c'est positif.

\- Je serai là pour les sermonner au cas où, Shouyou, le tranquilisa le blond. Ils avaient fait exprès de ne pas mettre de protection cette fois-ci car tous deux, ainsi que Youji et Hoshika, souhaitèrent que la famille s'agrandisse. De toute façon, leur situation le leur permettait donc ils n'avaient pas de soucis à ce sujet et ils étaient rodés avec les jumeaux même si leurs deux enfants passaient la majorité de leur temps à se chamailler.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école primaire de Yukigaoka, la "petite" Hoshika Tsukishima était en train d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de Mamoru. Comme tonton Tadashi et son père alpha se connaissaient depuis très, très longtemps, ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits et la fillette blonde ne se cachait pas qu'elle le considérait comme son amoureux. Oui, même s'il était plus jeune qu'elle d'un an.

Toutefois, il y avait deux gros problèmes... Un cri l'alerta soudain. Mamoru! Hoshika accourut jusqu'à l'endroit où celui-ci provenait et découvrit le pauvre Mamoru acculé en train de se faire embêter par les voyous de sa classe. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites, bande de nuls?

\- Ah, il y a la géante à lunettes qui arrive, s'écria l'un des caïds, on s'en va."

Hoshika s'efforça de ne pas se fâcher encore plus en entendant ce surnom. Comme elle était la plus grande fille de l'école, les garçons s'en donnaient à coeur joie et se moquaient d'elle derrière son dos. Et malheureusement pour eux, Haru, Mitsu et Riku la défendaient la plupart du temps. De même que mis à part Hime, Kiku et Miya-nee, aucune fille ne voulait être son amie, la regardant même comme si elle était un monstre.

Bon Hime lui avait dit un jour de ne pas s'en faire. Après tout, elle-même avait ce genre de soucis avec les filles de l'école à la différence que c'était parce qu'il y avait plein de garçons qui voulaient être son amoureux. Hoshika leur faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. De toute façon, elle ne pensa plus à ça maintenant.

Mamoru avait besoin d'elle. Le pauvre garçon s'était recroquevillé contre le mur avant de la fixer de ses petits yeux clairs, des larmes coulant sur ses pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseur. "Viens, on va aux toillettes pour que tu mettes de l'eau sur le visage, lui proposa Hoshika en lui tendant la main.

Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Mamoru se fache et la rejette en repoussant sa main. "Laisse-moi tranquille, Tsukki-chan.

\- Mais..." La blonde se sentit mal d'un coup. Pourquoi Mamoru la rejetait comme ça? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le défendait face à ces idiots. "Laisse Hoshika, fit une voix derrière elle, s'il est trop idiot pour comprendre que tu ne fais ça parce qu'il te fait pitié, alors autant le laisser se faire tabasser."

Autant Mamoru fut choqué par cette reflexion, autant ces mots firent monter la colère de Hoshika envers le garçon roux qui les avaient dits :"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Youji?, s'insurgea-t-elle en prenant son frère jumeau par le col, t'as pas à parler de Mamoru comme ça!" Aaaargh, elle n'aimait pas quand son frère la toisait de haut de ses yeux mordorés. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est trop faible pour se défendre, hein Mamoru?, continua Youji en adressant un sourire moqueur à ce dernier.

Hoshika se retourna en lachant Youji pour voir le petit Mamoru baisser les yeux en s'excusant :"Désolé, Tsukki-kun.

\- C'est à ma soeur que tu dois le dire, déclara Youji d'une voix tranchante, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hoshika, si tu continues de te comporter comme ça, tu resteras non seulement un garçon manqué qui fait peur aux filles mais tu resteras toujours Hoshika la géante à lunettes."

Hoshika vit rouge. Au lieu de répondre à cette moquerie, elle usa de ses poings à la place sous les yeux effrayés d'un Mamoru qui tenta ensuite vainement de séparer le frère et la soeur en pleine bagarre.

Bien entendu, la dispute fut parvenue aux oreilles de leur père alpha lorsque celui-ci était parti les chercher à l'école. Ils rentrèrent à la maison dans un silence tendu, prémices de la punition qu'ils risquaient d'avoir. Toutefois, les jumeaux craignirent plus la colère de leur père. Il ne se fachait pas comme leur père omega mais le son froid de sa voix était encore plus effrayante.

Une fois arrivés dans leur foyer, Kei amena ses enfants dans le salon où ils s'assirent en face de lui à fuir son regard inquisiteur, l'air penaud. Il s'en voulait secrètement de les intimider ainsi mais leurs disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Pourtant Yamaguchi m'a dit qu'ils avaient été sages hier soir... Bon, passons. "Qui a commencé?, demanda-t-il le plus froidement possible en croisant les bras.

Hoshika fut la première à répondre :" Youji nous a dit des choses méchantes à Mamoru et moi, l'accusa-t-elle en fusillant son frère du regard.

\- Je ne retirerai pas ce que je vous ai dit à tous les deux, rétorqua ensuite Youji en détournant le regard, j'ai raison, lui est trop faible pour se défendre et toi, tu veux que tout le monde n'ait plus peur de toi mais tu fais tout pour ce soit le cas. Accepte-le au lieu de crier, tu nous casses les oreilles à Papa et moi."

Kei fut sur le point d'intervenir quand Hoshika se leva, les poings serrés, la tête baissée et à deux doigts de pleurer. "Papa, pardon mais je vais dans ma chambre sinon il y aura une autre bagarre." Le blond regarda sa fille partir avant de poser les yeux sur son fils en réfrénant un soupir. Avec ses cheveux roux en désordre et son air qui aurait pu être jovial s'il ne gardait pas des expressions sérieuses, Youji ressemblait à Shouyou mais mentalement, il était son portrait caché.

Kei savait que Youji n'avait pas dit ça par méchanceté mais comment lui expliquer ce souci sans envenimer les choses. Il ne voulut pas que son fils prenne ça pour une critique. La voix inquiète de Shouyou résonna dans sa tête. Son mari avait fait les courses. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Ah son mari avait du ressentir ses émotions. Les jumeaux se sont bagarrés à l'école.

Encore? Je rentre des courses, là et j'arrive bientôt à la maison.

Je serai en train de parler à Hoshika. Youji s'inquiète pour Mamoru et elle mais tu le connais?

Kei entendit l'écho d'un petit rire suivi d'un sentiment d'amusement teinté d'affection. Oui, pour ça il est comme toi. Je vais lui parler. A tout à l'heure.

"Bon, Maman va bientôt arriver, déclara-t-il à Youji en se levant du canapé, tu l'aideras pour les courses, d'accord? Je vais voir ta soeur."

Youji hocha silencieusement la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol avec tristesse. Le garçon roux s'était toujours demandé comment ses parents pouvaient se parler sans rien dire mais son père omega lui avait simplement répondu qu'il le saurait une fois adulte. Un peu comme la raison pourquoi celui-ci avait de la fièvre tous les trois mois ce qui les poussaient, Hoshika et lui, à dormir chez des copains. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé la nuit chez Mamoru hier soir.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée en train de s'ouvrir le tira de ses pensées. Son père omega venait de rentrer et il avait les bras chargés de courses. "Merci Youji, le remercia Shouyou pendant que le garçon prit un sac de ses mains, attends que j'enlève mes chaussures et on ira dans la cuisine ranger tout ça." Youji opina de la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour poser les sacs sur la table.

Shouyou rentra ensuite dans le vif du sujet :" Alors comme ça, Hoshika et toi, vous vous êtes encore bagarrés à l'école?" Youji mourut d'envie de retourner dans sa chambre pour se réfugier dans un de ses bouquins tellement cette situation le gênait mais il préféra répondre. "Mamoru ne sait pas que Hoshika l'aime, expliqua-t-il avec un soupir, et il l'a rejeté tout ça parce qu'elle le défendait contre des idiots. Je sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle mais..., il serra les poings, Hoshika va être triste si elle continue comme ça. Déjà que tout le monde se moque d'elle à cause de sa taille..."

L'omega roux eut un sourire à la fois attristé et affectueux en le regardant si frustré. Le pauvre Youji tenait beaucoup à sa soeur jumelle mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer son inquiétude correctement. Du Kei tout craché. "Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Hoshika, Youji, le rassura-t-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux roux, mais le mieux est que tu lui dises vraiment pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça. Elle ne va pas se moquer de toi, tu sais?

\- Oui mais..." Ça devait être dur pour lui de se confier. "Tu y arrives bien avec Haruya, non?, s'enquit ensuite son père omega avec un sourire taquin.

\- Oui mais c'est différent avec Haru, répondit Youji en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir, le regard fuyant.

Shouyou eut un petit rire. Son fils et celui de Kageyama avaient été inséparables depuis la maternelle. Avec leurs autres camarades aussi mais Youji s'était plus ouvert au contact de Haruya. "En tous cas, ce serait bien si Hoshika et toi faites la paix. Allons ranger les courses." Il ne valait mieux pas parler de l'arrivée de leur futur petit frère ou petite soeur tant que le test ne serait pas positif.

Pendant ce temps, Kei consola une Hoshika en plein chagrin. La blonde s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre où il l'avait retrouvée en train de cogner son oreiller de colère avant de fondre en larmes. "Il m'énerve, Youji, Papa. Pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec moi et Mamoru?, pleura-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes, on lui a rien fait."

Kei lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il avait pris dans la salle de bain avant de venir dans la chambre de sa fille. Hoshika avait beau être sa version féminine (avec les yeux de Shouyou), elle avait le caractère de son mari. Ça le déroutait parfois. "Youji ne te dit pas ça par méchanceté, lui expliqua-t-il pendant qu'elle se mouchait, il dit ça parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, il poursuivit en voyant les prunelles ambrées dubitatives, j'étais pareil avec Maman quand j'étais plus jeune, finit-il avec un soupir. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque-là.

Hoshika fut surprise d'entendre son père alpha dire ça. "Ah bon?

\- Tu sais que Maman adore le volley. Eh bien, j'ai tout fait pour le décourager à cause de sa taille, il regarda ses mains, je lui disais tout le temps qu'il n'y arriverait pas, je me moquais de lui aussi. Je sais que c'est méchant mais si je lui ai dit ça, c'est parce qu'il y a longtemps, j'avais un héros qui n'a pas pu réaliser son rêve, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tout dit?, lui demanda une Hoshika confuse, c'aurait été mieux, non?"

Kei prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :"Maman et toi pouvez facilement dire ce que vous pensez mais pour Youji et moi, c'est beaucoup plus dur. Nous n'arrivons pas à dire correctement ce que nous pensons et nous sommes tellement fachés à cause de ça que nous finissons par dire des choses méchantes parfois."

Hoshika se mit à réfléchir avant de comprendre. A chaque fois que son frère lui disait des choses comme ça, c'était toujours quand il y avait des problèmes. D'habitude, il était toujours calme, il lui avait même suggéré de faire ses propres vêtements au cas où elle aurait des soucis avec sa taille si jamais elle risquait de grandir trop vite comme leur père alpha.

Au début courroucée par cette remarque, Hoshika avait fait de la couture un de ses hobbies avec leur amie Yume et Hime lui passait même des commandes pour des robes. Il arrivait même à son frère jumeau de l'assister quand il ne travaillait pas de son coté à écrire ses propres histoires qu'il montrait à Masa de temps à autres pour les critiques. Youji avait donc dit ça parce qu'il avait peur pour Mamoru et elle. "Je crois que j'ai compris, Papa. Merci.

\- Je sais que Youji et toi avez un caractère différent, répliqua Kei mais le mieux pour vous deux serait que tu l'aides un peu avec ce problème. Il pourra dire plus facilement ce qu'il pense comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, fit Hoshika en se levant de son lit, je vais voir Youji pour lui parler.

\- Il est dans la cuisine avec Maman, déclara Kei en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Il se doutait que les jumeaux mettraient du temps avant de s'entendre cordialement mais il savait aussi qu'au fond, les enfants avaient quand même ce lien fraternel malgré tout.

Youji et Hoshika décidèrent donc de mieux s'entendre, encore plus lorsque leurs parents annoncèrent trois mois plus tard qu'ils auraient une petite soeur. Les jumeaux aidèrent donc leur père omega quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école ou au centre en train de faire du volley avec leurs amis.

Après la naissance de leur soeur cadette que leurs parents nommèrent Asayo, Hoshika avait décidé de créer des vêtements pour elle tandis que Youji veillait sur elle en lui lisant des histoires qu'il avait inventé. Il arrivait encore aux jumeaux de se disputer comme un soir où ils rentrèrent du lycée. L'ambiance tendue mit les nerfs de leur petite soeur à rude épreuve qui décida de prendre les choses en main.

Bien qu'elle aurait pu être la vraie soeur jumelle de Youji physiquement s'ils auraient eu le même age, Asayo était plutôt de petite taille (comme leur père omega) et sa vue fut telle qu'elle portait des lunettes comme Hoshika et son père alpha.

Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'imposer comme à cet instant où elle se tenait debout dans sa chambre face à son grand frère et sa grande soeur qui la regardèrent de cet air penaud lorsqu'ils étaient pris en faute. "J'en ai marre de vous voir vous bagarrer, gronda Asayo les bras croisés, c'est toujours pareil.

\- Mais Asayo..., commença Hoshika avant de se faire interrompre par sa petite soeur.

-... Pas de mais, Hoshi- nee. On dirait que vous avez le même age que moi alors que vous êtes plus vieux."

Les jumeaux ne purent que lui donner raison. Ils ne se souvinrent même pas de la raison de leur dispute d'ailleurs mais pour que leur soeur cadette les gronde comme ça.,. "Bon, on fait une trêve?, proposa Youji d'un ton blasé.

\- Ouais, frérot, accepta Hoshika avec un sourire gêné, au fait, Papa a ramené un fraisier après son boulot. On va le manger en bas avec Maman et lui?

\- Oui, s'enthousiasma Asayo, j'adore les fraisiers." Youji hocha la tête puis tous trois se levèrent pour aller dans le salon. Au même moment, Shouyou et Kei s'éloignèrent discrètement de la chambre d'Asayo pour se rendre dans la salle à manger avant les enfants, un sourire amusé et attendri aux lèvres.

Tout comme son prénom, Asayo faisait le pont entre le jour et la nuit, entre les jumeaux aux caractères si opposés.

Ils se dirent que la famille qu'ils avaient tous deux créée était bien complémentaire mais d' autant plus harmonieuse avec le fort lien filial qui les unissait tous.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Le prochain sera sur les familles Kuroo et Yaku. On se revoit pour la fic de la Saint Valentin. A bientôt. :)


End file.
